murkusfandomcom-20200213-history
MarkasSob
markasSob is Mark's first Twitch subscriber emote, depicting Phillip, the main character of a 2010 RPG Maker game titled Space Funeral. The main character is constantly crying, and the emote is useful for displaying sadness of varying degrees of seriousness. The emote has become one of Mark's defining visual elements, despite being completely separate from other recurring stream mascots such as Kirby, Boo, and the enemies of Whip! Whip!, likely owing to its long-time appeal and usefulness. Origin Prior to Mark's affiliation, friend and fellow Twitch streamer Foxen uploaded his own sob emote with the code "fxnSob". The emote is taken from one of Phillip's overworld sprites in Space Funeral, but Mark believed that Phillip's menu sprite, which hews closer to what Phillip looks like in-battle, would make for the better sob emote. Upon becoming a Twitch affiliate, Mark took that idea into his own hands and cropped the menu sprite, making the emote that still persists to this day. An uncropped version was also uploaded to FrankerFaceZ, titled "murkSob" and served as a free alternative when on Mark's channel. In June of 2019, Mark decided he wanted to have a self-drawn emote, rather than a ripped sprite and started to make his own. After submitting his initial design to the Discord server, the emote was voted on, but it was ultimately decided that the original would remain. The newly drawn emote would be uploaded as "markasHD" on FrankerFaceZ and "markasHd" on Discord. markasCry In November of 2018, Linneus shared a screenshot of his friend Copycat Boy using the fake emote code :markascry: in conversation, a joke playing off of the markasSob emote he'd frequently seen Linneus use in their conversations. The following month, Linneus followed up on a previous offhand comment and used the #suggestions channel to share the idea of a much less serious sob emote based on the "markasCry" moniker. Viewer and Gamer whitesamurott decided on the format that it should be an approximation of the original markasSob drawn in MS Paint in under a minute. Streamer psychoDon immediately submitted his own "entry", quickly followed by ConfectionWitch, and the "contest" became official. 11 entrants submitted designs and Koga, a friend of the channel, was nominated to judge. Upon his detailed judgment being submitted, the contest was considered closed. It was after this, however, that it was revealed that all 11 entrants would have their emotes used by the channel, and that the winner would be awarded the covered "markasCry" title, while all the others could choose a different suffix. Below are the 11 entries in order of submission, along with their final emote names and Koga's judgment: ZzDon.png|psychoDon, markasCry MarkasWeep.png|ConfectionWitch, markasWeep MarkasTear.png|Markass, markasTear MarkasBawl.png|Ricar, markasBawl MarkasBlubber.png|jobabean, markasBlubber MarkasWhimper.png|RemindMeToCheck, markasWhimper MarkasUnhappy.png|MrComit, markasUnhappy MarkasMourn.png|Shron, markasMourn MarkasLament.png|whitesamurott, markasLament MarkasUpset.png|Lead_Crow, markasUpset MarkasDejected.png|Linneus, markasDejected Alright, from the top. All of them are wonderful on their own unique way, and all of them show the artist's take on the iconic sob. Donny makes it his own with his cupcake sob, which is admirable. Confection is a very good recreation of it, and the color change, though perhaps unintentional, is welcome. Markass also opted for a recreation, and the split timer is a great inclusion. Ricar's is a minimalist approach that I really appreciate. Joba seemed to go for the cupcake look but with the same original shade and a photorealistic take on the tears and face. Both of remindmetocheck's make me feel sad (In a good way), which is the goal of the sob. Comit's is a more human approach, which is bold and paid off. Shron looks to have opted for a square bottomed cupcake facing a different direction, a very refreshing change of pace. 90bp's honestly looks adorable, and makes me sad that the adorable crying man is crying. Lead_crow's take a risk by having the eyes open and showing, and the reward is a damn good picture. And finally, Linneus went with a reference to pepe, everybody's favorite frog, which is also welcome I want to say that every participant did an excellent job with their submissions But ultimately, the winner is Donny He really took the sob and made it his own, and that risk paid off immensely Future Variants Following the contest, more variants have been submitted, from those in the vain of markasCry to those that are simply variants on the original markasSob. Category:Emotes